Koopa Quad
by Erokuso
Summary: Mario Bros. ain't the only heroes in town. Meet the Koopa Quad! Former minions of Bowser turned heroes! Join the adventures of Kelvin the MagiKoopa, Perry the Piranha Plant, Bombalina the Bob-Omb and Bricks the Whomp. Tons of Action!
1. Prelude

**KOOPA QUAD**

**Prelude**

* * *

Many years ago, Mushroom Kingdom was under attack by the forces of King Bowser Koopa.  
Bowser had long been in feud of the royal family of Mushroom Kingdom and finally made a decision to annex its territory by force. Determined to have Mushroom Kingdom by any means necessary, Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom for hostage to have her father, the King to sign and surrender his kingdom to Bowser. But all was not lost. Before the kingdom was handed over, two plumbers emerged and promised to return the princess safe and sound and went on for a quest to bring the princess back. The plumbers where Mario and Luigi and together they were known as the Mario Bros. and they were both very courageous individuals. After scouting and checking through seven strongholds and bases of Bowser's minions, they finally found the princess with Bowser in the eighth stronghold and defeated him.  
They brought back the Princess and earned a heroic status in Mushroom Kingdom, becoming henceforth known as "Super" Mario Bros. and remained in good terms with the royal family.  
But…  
This story is not about the Mario Bros., rather this story is about four individual minions of Bowser who fought Mario during the war and ended up later becoming heroes as well.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Origin Chapter 1: Kelvin

**KOOPA QUAD**

**Origins: Chapter 1  
Kelvin the Magikoopa**

* * *

Kelvin Koopmeister. Like most of Bowser's minions, is a member of the turtle-like Koopa race. He belonged to the order of Magikoopas which trained battle wizards and magic experts for Bowser's army, the Koopa Troop. These koopas wore traditional blue colored robes instead of shells and wore pointy hats and most had large round glasses and where usually armed with magical scepters and brooms. Kelvin was no exception, although since the formation of Koopa Quad, he wore purple clothes and had long black hair. Kelvin is a mage and knows various spells like attack spells based on thunder, fire, ice among others, limited range of teleportation and how to fly a broom and fire magical blasts from his scepter.

He was born and raised in the volcanic realm known as Dark Land which is Bowser's own kingdom and where most of his kinffds were living. He grew up together with another Koopa, Harrison Vasara who aspired to be a Hammer Brother and serve Bowser to the end. After graduating from school the two went on their separate ways and Kelvin joined the Magical School of the Koopas to become a MagiKoopa. Kelvin proved to be an exceptional student and quickly rose in the ranks and even got the attention of the arch wizard Kamek who also served as King Bowser's advisor.

When the Mushroom-Koopa wars erupted, Kelvin was transferred to the field where he fought the Musrhoom-like Toads in the name of Bowser to expand their kingdom, for the benefit of his people, but resented killing anybody unless absolutely necessary. In the war he met his future colleagues, Perry of the Piranha Plants, Bombie of the Bob-Ombs and Bricks of the Whomps and he also met his old friend Vasara who has become a member of the elite Hammer Brothers.

The war lasted for months, until the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom was abducted for ransom and the Toads where ready to surrender. However, they where suddenly sparked with new hope when the news of the princess return reached everyone around the battlefields and the emergence of the heroic brothers, Mario and Luigi, the Toads fought like never before and manage to push the line forwards.

Humiliated of the defeat by the Brothers and return of the princess to her home, Bowser wanted to crush Mushroom Kingdom once and for all and launched a massive attack, banding together nearly 80% of his forces in one attack to take the city of Mushroom City by force. But before anything serious could happen, a traitorous act was in the move and was to save countless of lives from the coming conflict, and Kelvin would be a part of it.

* * *

Erokuso here. I'd like to point out that this is my version of the events during and right after the events of Super Mario Bros. I also consider Lost Levels (the Japanese SMB2) happening the same time (if at all) with SMB.  
REVIEWS PLZ


	3. Origin Chapter 2: Perry

**KOOPA QUAD**

**Origins: Chapter 2  
Perry Piranha**

* * *

Bowser has a long history of employing piranha plants and other plantlike creatures. Like most of the inhabitants of the lowlands, Piranha Plants can be found anywhere around living. They don't have an official homeland but if one such place can be classified, it would be the Pipe Land, otherwise known as the Pipe Maze. Other than local Toads and Humans, 95 percent of the true inhabitants are piranha plants. Lowlands are filled with strange and mysterious pipe network and it is a dominant sight in Pipe Land, hence the name. Aside from regular pipes in towns and communities, no one knows who build them, what is their purpose and for what. Some pipes, namely Warp Pipes, have been discovered as a means of transport into different places and areas around the lowlands. Some of them even lead to other cities like the fabled Vyydos City in the far north or the distant Yoshi Island across the sea, and some are rumored to lead into entirely different worlds. However, finding a Warp pipe is hard and often results in a wild goose change, since most pipes are just harmless objects that dominate the landscape by jutting through the ground or from the side of ridges and even underwater. Although not harmless completely, since Piranha Plants are known to make homes in pipes. Piranha Plants come in many varied forms and sizes. The most regular and common Piranha Plant looks exactly as its namesake; a Plant like head with a large mouth with sharp teeth. They don't have visible eyes, if any, and are known to eat who ever foolish enough to come too close to the pipes. Their heads are unusually red colored with white dots and their stalks are traditionally plant green and sport usually two sepals. There are also been reported of green colored Piranha Plants as well, and some develop special glands in their mouths that produce fire and spit fireballs, some may uproot themselves and sue their roots to walk and there has also been reports of gigantic piranha plants that are rumored to eat a cow in one bite.

Mostly Piranha Plants live out as carnivorous plants that may or may not become more sentient than they are. Some develop personalities and may even become a part of the society like a regular sentient being as it is with the case of Perry.  
Perrineau Piranha or "Perry", to his friends, became sentient many years ago prior to Musrhoom-Koopa wars. He developed into a wisecracking, dry witted yet a friend caring plant with a tendency of garnering. Like many Piranha Plants like him, Bowser employed them into his army as scouts and spies for plants can hide anywhere and remain unseen for many hours, even days, that is if an access for groundwater is possible. Bowser also employed some Plants to do and maintain traps and surveillance which they manage to do pretty well, even if the Dark Land is not the most habitable place for Piranha Plants if not including the pipes to dwell. Perry himself excelled on intelligence gathering and was talented at regenerating and manipulating his roots. Perry, like plants, is asexual, despite having a male personality and a name which is usually a result of a random development but may mostly have something to do with people in which the plant was present prior to its sentientation. Plants with female names and personalities are also around.

Perry met with his future colleges, Kelvin, Bricks and Bombie, when the war erupted against Mushroom Kingdom. They where assign into the same unit and spend many days fighting and honing their friendship. Little did Perry know that he, together with his friends, would become something very important in the country they are currently warring...?


End file.
